


I Ship It!

by im_ashamed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Homework, Relationship Advice, group work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mylène, purely out of the goodness of her own heart, gives Marinette a little advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It!

Mme. Bustier was not the most imaginative of teachers. Perhaps that was why Marinette’s absences could so easily be explained away by “Family thing” or “Period stuff”. Bustier would never have believed that one of her students was off saving Paris. Surely, the young woman who sat in front of her day after day had as much to do with her daughters current obsession with polka dots as a butterfly did with a hurricane on the other side of the world. Nonsense like that was for conspiracy theorists and people with too much red string on their hands. 

  
While Marinette was grateful that Bustier was even less interested in officially recording Marinette’s absences as she was in finding out why they occurred, there was a distinct down side to her lack of creativity. Namely, when it came to group work.

  
After a certain “quiet group work” session devolved into mayhem in the time it took Mme Bustier to run up to the office with attendance, she had attempted to break up the usual groups. After that failed to stop outbreaks of hysteria, Bustier knew that all she could do was deflect responsibility. Do it alphabetically and blame the kids for having names like that.

  
Not that Marinette minded being paired with Mylene. They both split the work load as best they could, and Mylene always asked if Marinette could do most of the talking if they had to go up in front of the rest of the class, even though they had been paired up long enough to know that was what she wanted. Mari had lucked out compared to Adrien, who, now that Lila had made the class an odd number, was stuck between a rock and a hard place with Chloe on one side and Ivan on the other. 

  
Chloe was draped over Adrien’s arm, more focused on subtly making him aware of her breasts than any of the work, and Ivan had one ear bud in, alternately transcribing Adrien’s words in one notebook and furiously scribbling song lyrics in another. 

  
“Yeah, I wish I was with my boyfriend, too.” Mylene says, shocking Marinette out of her reverie.

  
Mylene blushes and starts backpeddling furiously. “I mean, you know, that I was with someone else—Not that I don’t like you, of course, you know…”

  
Marinette isn’t sure what to make of either the original statement or Mylene’s reaction to her apparent slip up. 

  
“What?” She says, going with the old classic. 

  
Mylene glances at her notebook, the blackboard, her fingernails, and finally Marinette. “Sorry.”

  
“For what?”

  
Mylene shrugs. “Bringing it up like that. It’s personal, and we’re not really close or anything.”

  
Marinette resists the urge to shake the girl. “Adrien and I aren’t dating, so there’s nothing really personal about it.”

  
“Yeah, but,” Mylene twists her lips up in a way that is positively adorable, and on anyone with a malevolent bone in their body, might be described as a mischievous smile. “Everyone knows you like him.”

  
Marinette’s jaw drops as all the blood rushes to her face. “Everyone?”

  
“Except for Adrien, of course.”

  
This brings some relief, but not nearly enough. Marinette’s eye’s shoot from classmate to classmate. Nathaniel knows? Alix? Even Kim?

  
Mylene laughs. “There’s no conspiracy or anything, Marinette. You’re just not that subtle.”

  
Marinette drops her head to the desk. “Than why doesn’t he know?”

  
Mylene strokes Marinette’s back. “You’re not subtle, but you’re not Chloe, either. He’s probably so used to that ‘drooling-head-over-heels’ schitck, so being all cute and stammer-y doesn’t register for him.”

Marinette rolls her face to one side so she can look at Mylene. “I’d ask for your advice, but it took you and Ivan two akuma attacks to get together, so…”

  
Mylene laughs and gives Mari a light shove. “That doesn’t mean I’m wrong!”

  
Marinette sits back up and stretches. It’s certainly food for thought. She’s gotten a bit better at stringing sentences together in front of Adrien, maybe she should try something a little more aggressive. 

Chloe squeals right in Adrien’s ear at a frequency only audible to cats.

  
Okay, maybe not that aggressive, but maybe approaching him for conversation for once instead of the other way around. 

“We should get back to work.” She says, before she can get too caught up in her day dream. 

  
“Yeah.” Mylene catches Max’s eye over Marinette’s shoulder and gives him a tiny nod. He smiles and nudges Kim to tell him that his phase of the plan is about to start. 

  
Okay, maybe a little conspiracy.

 


End file.
